halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
ANVIL Team (CBO0tz)
Anvil team, formally styled as ANVIL Team, also referred to as Team Anvil or simply ANVIL, was a fireteam-sized unit formed from a variety of UNSC military assets, including Marine and Army commandos, and later on Headhunter SPARTAN-IIIs from Gamma Company. Overview Anvil team was originally composed of highly-skilled UNSC commandos specialized in unconventional warfare, typically pulled from the ranks of the Army or Marines. However as the Human-Covenant War came closer to the Inner Colonies over time, the Asymmetric Action Group (AAG) received transfers from numerous hand-picked members of various SPARTAN groups, such as Beta-5's own SPARTAN-III Headhunter units that were between rotations for fielded units. Shortly after the Fall of Reach, Gamma Company had been authorized for full field deployment. A majority of the 330 Spartans arrived at Earth from Onyx via multiple prowlers for mission orders, arriving to the scene of a Covenant invasion. However, some teams were also deployed to completely different systems to secure hidden Inner and Outer colonies and prepare for the event that Earth falls. Among them, roughly half of the new Headhunter Spartan-IIIs from Gamma Company were deployed from Onyx directly to Mars in order to reinforce the planet's defenses. In doing so, they were quickly absorbed into the Asymmetric Action Group, under the callsign ANVIL Team. Like the CAT-2 SPARTAN-III teams, Anvil operated with non-Spartan military personnel far more extensively than other teams. Operators were given higher ranks for operational freedom. Equipment The commandos and SPARTAN-IIIs of Anvil team were issued the best equipment possible for taking on entrenched Covenant forces. Non-SPARTAN personnel were issued B-5/ONI Operator BDUs as standard-issue equipment, although ODST armor was allowed to be worn by former members. They were also occasionally issued SPI armor prototypes in heavy combat scenarios, while SPARTANs typically sported their own personal SPI or MJOLNIR armor. All operators were approved to carry any model of M6 Magnum, though the SOCOM configuration was highly recommended. 12.7mm SAP-HE rounds were standard-issue, as well. Riflemen of the AAG were issued with special forces-grade weaponry for their operations, such as SOPMOD variants of standard-issue MA5s, and BR55s, with M301 IGLs and underslung shotguns being provided as well. 'Shredder'-grade munitions were approved for AAG operator use. Heavy Gunners used either the M247 GPMG or the M739 SAW in squad support roles. Saboted Light Armor Penetrator (SLAP) rounds were approved in certain missions where heavy armor was the main opposition. Snipers were issued the SRS-99 S2-AM line of sniper rifles, which would usually be extensively modified by their users. High Velocity Armor Piercing (HVAP) rounds were heavily requisitioned for field use. Specialists would typically be issued M45 Tactical shotguns for close-quarters engagements, but unlike other UNSC branches, AAG operators were approved to use more exotic 8-gauge munitions for their operations. M7/S Submachine guns were available for specialists as well. For anti-personnel roles, former 'Hellbringer' specialists would typically retain their NA4 flamethrowers with M301 IGL attachments. Anti-armor specialists would typically utilize the XM510 MGL, the M41 SSR rocket launcher, or later on, the M6 G/GNR laser. A variety of 40mm grenade munitions were available, however HEDP rounds were typically the most fielded for their EMP capabilities. All AAG operators were trained in the use of all UNSC grenades and explosives; frag, concussion, gas, and napalm grenades were commonly used in field operations. C-7 foaming explosive, M168 demolition kits, and Type-18 Magnetic claymores were also used by Sappers for sabotage, defense, and asset denial missions. Category:SPARTAN Teams